An Unexpected Change
by artemispetros
Summary: After a member of the Whelan family turns 21 they inherit a blessing that has been passed down. It's Morgana's 21st birthday and it turns out to be different then she expected, her cousins and herself land in Middle Earth. They soon join Thorin Oakenshield on his quest for Erebor and Morgana finds love. OC characters FilixOC, OCxOC, ThorinxBilbo.
1. Character's Description

Names and Descriptions

**OC's are based on real people.**

Raziel Zirnitra

Age: 22

Looks: short light brown hair, blue green eyes, fair skin.

Tattoos: pentagram in a tribal sun (collar), angel wings (back)

Species: Angelic Dragon

Personality: Sassy, slightly snarky, very protective of his family, extremely loving

Likes: Raspberries, pie, shiny objects

Dislikes: Stupid people

Abilities/features: can sprout angel wings, shoots blue flames, can change into a dragon form

Family: Morgana Whelan (cousin-in-law)

Mate: Calypso Whelan

Calypso Whelan

Age: 22

Looks: Long black hair, Silver (human) Purple (Goddess) eyes, light olive skin.

Tattoos: Koi Fish (neck) dragon (back), pentagram in a tribal sun (upper right arm.) Druid symbol (right hand)

Species: Goddess Incarnate (Calypso), Druid priestess

Personality: sarcastic, sassy, snarky, protective loving, can be a bitch.

Likes: water, family, pies, weapons, night

Dislikes: anyone of lesser intelligence

Abilities/ features: druid magic, can control water and metals.

Family: Morgana Whelan (cousin)

Mate: Raziel Zirnitra

Morgana Whelan

Age: 21

Looks: Long dark brown hair, Caribbean Blue (human) and moonlight silver (Goddess), light tan skin

Tattoos: Double bow single arrow (Left shoulder) Crest Moon (Right shoulder)

Species: Goddess Incarnate (Artemis), Succubus

Personality: protective, strong-willed, loving, understanding, flirtatious, smart, bold, sarcastic, guarded

Likes: singing, belly dancing, archery, Moonlight, forest, pie, books, sword fighting

Dislikes: spiders, some men, idiots

Abilities/features: can take or give Life.

Family: Calypso Whelan (cousin), Raziel Zirnitra (cousin-in law)


	2. The Break Up and a Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I own Raziel, Calypso, and Morgana.**

The day started out like a normal day for Calypso and Morgana Whelan as well as Raziel Zirnitra except today was Morgana 21th birthday. Calypso had helped raised her since she was 5 even though she was just a year older than them she looked out for them. Calypso's father had taught her the family's ways and the traditions that had to be carried with the youngest Whelan. Morgana had only hours till her party that was being held at one of the local clubs by her friends and family. "Morgana, come on we are going to be late." Calypso called out from the living room. Morgana sighed finishing up her make up and walked out in a royal blue halter, black skinny jeans and 3 in heels with her belly dancing performance outfit in her hands. "Let's go." Morgana said grabbing her car keys and opening the door. "It's going to be fun the performance got moved to the club so you can change in the bathroom and shimmy your ass in front of you boyfriend." Calypso said smiling at her baby cousin. Morgana smiled at the thought. "Cal you hate him and so does Raz and I'm sure dad would too." She laughed while Cal smirked. "True but, you care for him and we can tolerate him till he pulls a stupid." Morgana snorted while her speakers started playing Mz. Hyde. They drove to the club and got out. "Well let's go celebrate." Morgana said linking arms with her older cousin and strutting to the door. They opened the doors to see everyone dancing, morgana's friends running towards her and hugging her. She receive hugs and birthday wishes until she got picked up and squeezed by Cal's mate Raziel. "Hey Morgie." He said putting her down and ruffling her hair. Morgana glared at him "I hate when you do that." She said fixing her hair and looking around. "Hey where's Sephtis, he said he was going to be here." Raziel shrugged and smiled. "No clue, but I do have a surprise for you." He said covering her eye and walking her through the crowd. She could hear Calypso gasp in shock, she frowned and pushed his hands away, only to see her father.

"Dad? How?" Morgana stuttered looking at her father. "I thought you were overseas?" she asked before glaring at her cousin's mate. "You planned this didn't you?" Raz grinned slightly before pulling her into a hug. "I love you too Morgie." Morgana looked at her father and glared at his smirking face. "Oi get off me….. You….. Why in the high heavens and high hells do you think it's ok to smirk at me?" She growled waving her hands around till she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned to see her boyfriend and potential mate, Sephtis. "Sexy woman why are you getting riled up and I'm not the cause of it." He said before kissing her neck. "Seph, not now all right I'm talking to my family." She said moving out of his arms and pulling her dad into a hug. Sephtis glared at them and huffed. "Ya know if you plan on hanging out with your family don't invite me." Morgana rolled her eyes and looked at her father, as he gave her a look that everything he wanted to say. She nodded and gave him a hug before walking towards the dressing room knowing she had 5 minutes to get ready for the group's performance. She dressed in a green and purple belly dancing outfit as well as a coin belt and coin jewelry. She went out and walked to the stage and waited. She heard her instructor get on the mic and explain what they were performing. She heard Lori welcome the group on stage a as she walked off. Lori started to play the music as Morgana swayed herself on stage as went through their routine. She ran off stage to change back into her clothes, Morgana stopped when she heard s small muffled moan in one of the back rooms. She peaked her head in and saw Sephtis and his ex-kissing. Morgana eyes began to water as she rushed into the bathroom and changed. She rushed out to Calypso and Raz crying softly. "Hey…. What's wrong baby girl?" Cal grabbed her while Raz rubbed her back. "Sephtis…..he's with Mimi….their" she said before breaking down crying. Raziel and Cal looked at each other before Raz ran to the back of the club.

Morgana didn't pay much attention to the world around her till she heard yelling a d Raziel storming up to them with his fist clenched. "Morgie he's not worth your time." He said pulling her into a hug. "Go sing…It might help with this situation, cause everyone is about to hit him." Morgana looked at all her friends who had come to celebrate her birthday. She nodded and walked to her friends from California to play her song. Raziel pulled Calypso to a booth in the corner so they could watch the performance. Morgana walked towards the stage as Sephtis grabbed her shoulder explain that it was nothing. Calypso tensed know her cousin would get worst. Morgana just shook her head and walked on to the stage up to the mic. "Hey guys how ya doing this awesome evening." She said into the mic and smiles at the cheers. "Alright well me and the gang thought of performing everyone a few songs so let's get started." As the band began the first song. "This goes out to my ex who I realized will be lost without me." She said while glaring at Sephtis. (AN: I don't own any of these songs)

_(Gold, gold, heart of gold)_

_**I didn't grab my pen tonight**_

_**To wreck your name or start a fight**_

_**There's just a couple things I want to say to you**_

_**And I know you wouldn't sit down just to hear**_

_**So let me spell it out for your deaf ears.**_

_**It's sad to say but the hearsay's more than true**_

_**You're everything that everybody warned about**_

_**Who am I to tell you what to do**_

_**You're not the type to do what you're told **_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter ending**_

_**The only type that your hands can hold**_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**Can you shut up long enough**_

_**To hear what I have to say just once**_

_**We're not about later, now is the time**_

_**There's nothing everywhere you've been**_

_**You run from none to none again**_

_**I wouldn't be here tomorrow, but you just might**_

_**You're everything I can live my life without.**_

_**Who am I to tell you what to do**_

_**You're not the type to do what you're told **_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter ending**_

_**The only type that your hands can hold**_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**You're gonna miss this **_

_**Yeah, you're gonna miss this face**_

_**Gonna miss these kisses**_

_**Who am I to tell you what to do**_

_**You're not the type to do what you're told **_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

_**You seem to prefer bitter ending**_

_**The only type that your hands can hold**_

_**But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold**_

Morgana smiles at the proud faces in the crowd and the pissed off face of her ex, "Alright what should we do next." She looked back as they all grinned shouting out Supermassive Black Hole. She smiled and nodded as she swayed her hips to the beat.

_**Oh, baby don't you know I suffer?**_

_**Oh baby can you hear me moan**_

_**You caught me under false pretenses**_

_**How long before you let me go**_

_**Oooh, you set my soul alight**_

_**Oooh, you set my soul alight**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_(Oooh, you set my soul alight)_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_(Oooh, you set my soul alight)_

_**I thought I was a fool for no one**_

_**But ooh baby I'm a fool for you**_

_**You're the queen of the superficial**_

_**And how long before you tell the truth**_

_**Oooh, you set my soul alight**_

_**Oooh, you set my soul alight**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(**__Oooh, you set my soul alight)_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_(Oooh, you set my soul)_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_(Oooh, you set my soul alight)_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_

_**And the superstars are sucked into the supermassive**_

_(Oooh, you set my soul)_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

Morgana bowed and walked off stage and ran to Calypso and Raziel who were cheering for her and their friend. "Feeling better about Mr. Asshole and his STD hooker." Calypso said hugging her baby cousin. "Yeah I feel a lot better n….Ahhh" Morgana screamed grabbing her shoulder as her tattoo began to glow a bright blue. "Morgana!" Calypso yelled before a bright flash hit the room and Raziel, Morgana, and Calypso vanished from this world.

In Middle Earth the home of Bilbo Baggins was being invaded by a company of dwarves, their leader, Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey. When a bright light flashed catching the attention of Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves who had moved quickly outside to see what had produced the flash only to find a young women with a light olive skin and long black hair laying in front of the hobbit hole. "Interesting" muttered the Wizard, before picking up the girl and turning back into the hobbit hole. "Come Bilbo show me where I can put her till she wakes." He said while the hobbit showed him to a room where she could stay. "Who is she Gandalf?" Thorin asked heatedly looking at sleeping figure as the wizard walked out of the room with Bilbo. "I don't know, we will find out when she walks up, but I feel she will be joining us on your journey." Gandalf said walking past the exiled dwarf king. Thorin looked at the wizard in disbelief and shook his head. "I am not allowing someone we do not even know let alone a woman to come with us on this quest." He said before walking to the other. Gandalf sighed at the stubborn dwarf as he heard shuffling coming from the small room. He turned towards the girl who was standing in the middle of the door way. "Hello dear, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you're at?" he asked her. She shook her head looking around, before looking at the man. "Where am I and who are you?" She said tensely. "I'm Gandalf the Grey and you're in Bags End in the Shire." She looked at him with wide eyes before running past him into a room with 13 pairs of curious eyes. "Son of a Bitch." She yelled before turning to Gandalf. "Was there anyone with me? A man or another girl by any chance." She pleaded. "I'm sorry my dear, but we only found you." She collapsed against the wall in shock. "Here let's get you some tea while you explain who you are." He and Bilbo helped her to the table with the dwarves.

Bilbo handed her a cup of tea while she thanked him. "My name is Calypso Whelan, I'm someplace very far away. I have my mate Raziel Zirnitra and my cousin Morgana Whelan. We were in the middle of her 21st birthday celebration when we passed out and I ended up here." She said drinking her tea before continuing. "My family are different from many that are human or man, we are born with certain abilities or features and host divine beings that awaken on our 21st birthday, I have druid magic as well as control over water and metals and I host the Titan Goddess Calypso in my body, my cousin can talk and give life from or to a person she chooses and she was in the middle of her awakening when I had fainted." The dwarves looked intrigued by her story when one of them decided to ask her a question. He was fairly attractive blonde hair, she could tell if Morgana was with her she would be either getting his attention or at least trying. "What is the being that your cousin is hosting? Do you not know?" she chuckled before answering him. "My family has always known who she would host since she was born. She is very special to our family. May I ask for you names?" They all stood and bowed when their name was called by Gandalf. "Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield." She nodded to all of them. "So what about your husband why do you refer to him as your mate?" asked Kili, Calypso smiled being weary of how to answer that question. "He is like me, but more special….where I'm from our creator had made man with wings that protected his other creation, they are called angels. Raziel was placed on earth inside a human host, but his host is a dragon, purified, he can turn into a winged creature, he can sprout feathered wings and he breaths blue flames, but he cannot be effected by gold, like most dragons." Thorin growled at her. "You love a beast like that and believe that he will not turn and kill you for gold." Calypso glared at him and stood up. "He wouldn't kill or turn on his family for gold, he would kill and turn on his allies if they threatened me and my cousin. Do not test my patience Thorin Oakenshield I know the fate of you and your company, many in my world do, I'm gonna join you to find my mate and cousin, because we can change your fate for the better." She finished before walking back to the room she was in before trying to sleep before her long journey.

**AN: First chapter done whooooo **** the songs were Heart of Gold by Ashlyne Huff and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. I'm trying continue my supernatural fanfic, just need the inspiration. Well second chapter will be up soon.**


	3. A New Development Emerges

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's. Enjoy Chapter 2**

Calypso woke the next morning and walked out of the small room seeing all the dwarves up and gathering everything to a group of ponies. Balin seen that she was up and walked over to her. "Morning lass, sleep well." He asked patting her arm and leading her to a pony. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, very well actually, are we almost ready to go." She asked while stroking the pony's mane. He nodded as Gandalf walked up to them with a bag in his hands. "Here you are my dear, these will help you blend in." Gandalf said handing her the bag that contained a bed roll, a blanket, trousers, a shirt, an underbust corset and a pair of shoes. She looked at them before nodding at Gandalf. "Thank you, I'm going to go change quickly." She said before running in the hobbit hole to change. She ran into the small room and changed into the clothes she was given before stuffing hers in the bag. She walked outside back to her pony and began to strap her bag to the saddle. Fili walked up to her with confidence in his step, she turned towards him "can I help you?" she asked leaning on her pony. He smirked at her "I was wondering if you needed help onto your pony my lady." He said before she smirked and mounted the pony. "My father taught me and my cousin to ride horses since we were five." She said as he looked up to her. Fili looked surprised before smiling at her, "I like your attitude Lady Whelan." He said before walking to his brother and mounting his own pony. She rode up next to them as they began to leave the Shire. She looked around her surroundings as Gandalf rode up next to her, Fili, and Kili. "Miss Calypso, do you have any family that was left behind, when you came here?" She looked at him and nodded noticing the dwarves were paying attention to her answer. "Yes, I have my brothers, father, uncles, cousins almost all of them were with us celebrating my cousin's birthday, Morgana had not seen her father in years, my father was not able to be there like he wanted" She answered before Gandalf rode ahead of Thorin and Kili decided to ask her another question. "Your cousin, she is married or betrothed as well?" She shook her head. "No she was…..courting this boy that was not right for her in many ways." She paused looking in his direction. "He decided to go behind her back and cheat on her with his ex…lover so to speak." She finished her eyes flashed purple, shocking Fili and Kili much to her amusement. Bofur said loudly, "Her father is looking for someone else for his daughter to marry then." She smiled and replied, "Our parents do not choose who we marry we're allowed find our betrothed on our own." Bofur smirked and nodded before saying that Bilbo wouldn't join them. She smirked and minded her own business until she heard a voice yelling wait. She pulled the reins and turned and smiled "Mr. Bilbo so nice of you to join us." She greeted him. He nodded and handed Balin the contract that was left behind. "I signed it." He said smiling as Balin eyed him and then the contract with. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He said winking at the hobbit Calypso smiled and laughed softly. "Get him a pony." She heard Thorin order kicked her heels softly so they could start moving as Fili and Kili picked up the reluctant hobbit and placed him on his pony. Calypso smiled as money was through to those who had won the little bet. She began to hear Bilbo sneeze and looked behind towards him. "Wait we have to go back, I have forgotten my handkerchief." He said stopping his pony. "Bilbo we will not go back for a handkerchief." She said as Bofur ripped off a piece of his clothing throwing it at Bilbo.

She began to move along the company and help small conversations with Balin. "Lass how exactly did you and you betrothed meet if I might ask." She smiled at the memory of how they met. "We had common interested even though we lived far from each other we wrote to each other often, I began to love him, but I did not believed he felt the same." She smiled before continuing. "Morgana helped me with that and will never let us forget it. He ended up leaving his family and moved to be with me. We were courting for almost a year when he proposed. I don't care what he looks like or what he is, I love him with my entire being." She finished looking at Balin, he smiled at her before nodding. "You are very lucky to have found your one at such an early age." He said as they noticed they made it out of the shire and found a place to camp for the night. Calypso dismounted her pony and grabbed her bag off the saddle. She laid out her bed roll and blanket as Bombur and Bofur set up a fire and began to cook. She sat and talked to Bilbo quietly answering his questions as well as asking her own. Soon she was laying on her bedroll gazing at the stars following into a peaceful sleep. She heard voices wake her opening her eyes and sitting up hearing the end of the conversation. "What about the White Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, Calypso realized exactly what they were discussing before she had woken up. She spaced out the reply that had come from Thorin and looked at Balin and Gandalf knowing that Azog was not dead like many had believed. She laid back down and let the darkness take over. She woke a few hours later to Kili nudging her with his foot. "If you want to keep walking you will never do that again." She threaten the young dwarf before getting up and stretching. She looked at the sky before packing her bed roll in her bag and strapping it to the saddle of the pony. She listened to the company chat amongst themselves, she slowly began to wonder what had happened to her beloved fiancé and her cousin.

She quickly mounted her pony and fell in line with the company. Soon she smelt water in the air realizing it was going to rain soon. Minutes past and that's when the sky darkened with rain clouds and I began to pour. Feeling at peace she smiled tilting her head back, letting the rain it her face. "You like the rain lass?" Bofur asked smiling, she nodded her head with a large grin on her face. "Yes, my family use to run in the rain, when my cousin was about ten my brothers thought it be funny to toss her in the lake, she cannot swim." She said smiling at the memory while tuning out Dori's complaining. "She wants to be like her father, strong, our fathers decided that we should learn how to use weapons so we learned all of them." She said as Thorin and Dwalin looked back at her. "Your father and Uncle are warriors?" Dwalin asked intrigued at her conversations. She nodded, "Yes, every man in my family is. Which makes it harder when my cousin and I are the only girls who wanted to be like our fathers." She said smirking "Morgana and I were trained together after an incident at our school." She said. The dwarves looked confused at the mention of school. "What is a school?" Asked Ori, Calypos sighed before explaining, "A school is where children's go to learn, everyone is allowed to go to school where I'm from." Balin looked intrigued that everyone was allowed to be in school while Fili and Kili looked curious. "What happened at your school that made your father's train you?" asked Fili, Cal smirked "Morgana had gotten a pair of shears and put them through another girls hand after they had insulted our family." She answered trying not to laugh at the shocked faces of Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bilbo. "What made it worst was she opened and closed the repeatedly while they were still in the girls hand till our father's had gotten there. She has quite the temper compared to her father or her mother and would defend our family in a heartbeat." She finished as she saw Fili, Kili and Bilbo flinch, while all the dwarves had mirrored the exact same face, shock. Kili muttered to Fili something along the lines of "I hope we never meet her." While Fili nodded his head in agreement. Calypso rolled her eye at the two dwarf princes, know well that if Morgana is in Middle Earth, she would meet up with them soon.

On the other side of the misty mountains the wizard Radagast the Brown was riding out towards Dol Guldur to investigate the corruption of the Greenwood. The wizards arrives there fearful for what he might find in the abandoned fortress. He goes in and notices a something near the stairs leading to the bridge. "Oh dear." He whimpers noticing it's a young girl, he hurries over to her to check if she is still alive. He nudged her softly making her twitch and slowly open her eyes. "What in the seven hells." She said quietly sitting up and looking around before looking back at Radagast. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked quickly noticing him just staring. "Yes, you're in Middle Earth near the foulest of places and I'm the Brown Wizard, Radagast." He stated while looking at her, her eyes widened and bowed her head slightly and introducing herself "My name is Morgana Whelan". "Now how did you get here of all places?" She looked confused before answering "I don't know, I was surrounded by my family when I had this sharp pain on my back then I woke up here." She said, Radagast took in her appearance before helping her up and leading her to his sleigh. She was covered in dirt and had her tattoos were exposed and glowing. "Sit here and wait for me. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said before scurrying off into the fortress. She sat down and crossed her legs and waited while petting on of the unusually large rabbits heads. She heard something behind her and apparently so did the rabbits. She looked behind seeing Radagast moving quickly towards the sleigh as the rabbits took off. She held onto the bottom of the handle as Radagsast jumped on and they were on the run. "Where are we going?" She asked trying not to fall off that the speed they were going. "To seek counsel." He answered and said nothing else.

Calypso glared at Thorin as Bilbo was stalling for Gandalf to get there and save them from being eaten by trolls. She saw Gandalf amongst the trees heading towards the large boulder. "Gandalf better hurry I would not like to be eaten by trolls." She muttered to Balin as she heard Gandalf make his appearance. "The dawn will take you now." He said before breaking the rock and exposing the trolls to daylight. "Thank the gods." She said as Gandalf started to untie Bilbo, Thorin and then herself. She helped untie everyone in the sacks as Thorin helped everyone who was being roasted. She pulled Balin to his feet and looked around before handing everyone their weapons. She was quick looking around them before walking up to Gandalf and Thorin. "They needed a place to stay during the day time. It could be close by." She said to them as Gandalf nodded in agreement. "I believe your right my dear and we need to go look for it." He said walking off leaving her and Thorin behind. "You shouldn't have followed us." He said to her causing her to glare at him. "I know how to fight, leaving me to watch camp as you guys go off swinging your swords normally doesn't sit well with me, you highness." She growled before strutting off to follow Gandalf.

They went back and packed up camp before looking for the Troll Horde. When they had finally found it she decided followed the small group into the cave, scrunching her nose at the horrid smell. She saw Gandalf and Thorin looking at two swords and smiled before walking over and looking over the weapons. "You should grab a weapon or two just in case" She heard Gloin say toward her as she picked up a sword and unsheathed it. She smiled as she tested it out before sheathing it and picking another one and doing the same before walking out of the cave. "Two swords…. You must be talented." Fili stated as they followed Thorin back towards where they had put their bags and ponies. She smiled and nodded "Yes and I have the feeling someone is coming." She said remembering Radagast appearance. "Something's coming!" She heard Thorin yell as she ran alongside of Fili and didn't unsheathe her sword and just waited.

Morgana held on for dear life, but nature had other plans for her apparently. The moment Radagast had it hit another bump, Morgana lost her grip and she flew off to the side rolling on her back. "Thieves, Fire, Murder!" Radagast yelled. She stood up and hobbled over there. "There's going to be murder." She mumbled as she got closer to Radagast location. "Oh it's not a thought at all it's a little…Stick Insect." He finished before looking at his sleigh. "Where did that girl go she was just here?" He asked himself as Morgana came into sight of Calypso and Fili. "I'm right here!" She said walking towards him as Calypso ran and tackled her. "Morgana!" She yelled happily as Morgana looked surprise. Calypso stood up and pulled the young Whelan up while Gandalf and Radagast walked away from the group. "Where did you end up?" Cal asked as Morgana pulled her heels off to stand barefoot. "Dol Guldur? You?" she answered as Calypso and the company's eyes widened. "The Shire. Your alive after being there how in the seven hells." Morgana glared and shrugged before looking at the company. "Morgana Whelan at your service." She said as she curtsied. Morgana began to notice the blonde Dwarf and tried really hard not to stare at him. She heard a howl and tensed. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked as Morgana looked at Calypso. "Let me borrow a sword?" She asked as the wargs began to attack. "Who did you tell about your quest other than your kin?" They looked at Gandalf as Thorin replied "No one." Calypso gave her the second on she picked up and looked at her. "If you have to use your other skill." Calypso commanded her as Radagast got on his sleigh getting ready to lead them off. Morgana walked up to him and gave him a swift hug. "Thank you and be safe." She said as he nodded and took off.

"Let's move." Thorin commanded, Morgana and Calypso stood near each other and kept moving at swiftly till the heard the howl become louder and Radagast teasing as well. Morgana ran next to Fili and Kili while Calypso was near Bilbo. Calypso looked and nodded at her young cousin as her eyes became purple. Morgana understood and began to feel a new power surge through her veins, causing her eyes to turn from blue to silver. They ran again except Ori didn't stop until Thorin grabbed his shirt. Gandalf motioned them to move again soon they were behind another rock, with an orc warg on top of it. Morgana noticed Thorin motion to Kili and his bow, her eye widened and shook her head, but they didn't notice. The warg and Orc fell to the ground making too much noise alerting the other orcs. She moved forward and touched the orc and warg, her eyes going back to blue as she took their remaining life force and they dropped dead. The company looked at her shocked as she touched the ground pushing that life force out of her body. "We need to move." She said to Calypso who helped her up as Gandalf yelled for them to run. She ran as fast as she could then stopped near Fili and drew her sword. He looked at her before hearing his uncle yell to go in Gandalf's directs. Fili Gabbed Morgana as Calypso jumped in the in the crevices. She swung her sword as a warg jumped towards them and swiped its paw at them. She pulled away from Fili and stabbed the warg in the neck, as she pulled out her sword its claws caught her arm. She screamed in pain and jumped down the crevices before Fili, Kili and Thorin followed.

Calypso noticed her arm and moved towards her quickly. "What the hell Morgana." She said examining the wound, Morgana gave a pained smirk "Tis but a flesh wound." She joked as Calypso glared and an orc dropped from the entrance. Calypso moved out of the tugging Morgana along. "You need a healer." Calypso said looked at the wound and pointed to Fili. "Thank you." She said to him before walking in front of Morgana. "Your cousin has been worried about you since she appeared out of thin air." Fili said as he walked behind Morgana. She turned her head towards him, "She is worried about me and her fiancé." She said before wincing and stopping. Fili moved closer to her and moved her arm towards her chest, "Keep it close towards your chest, it'll help." He instructed, she looked at him with a relieved look on her face. "Thank you…..What is your name master Dwarf." She asked as she began to walk again catching up with the group. "Fili, my lady." He said as they got out of the cave path. "Wow it's beautiful." She muttered as she looked at Rivendell before looking at Fili. She felt her something snap into place when she looked at him, she didn't notice that Calypso was looking at her and calling her name until Calypso spun her to face her. "Morgie are you ok?" She asked concerned laced in her voice. Morgana looked stunned and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine let's go meet the elves then." She said quickly and walking past her cousin.

Calypso looked towards Fili then back at her cousin's retreating figure trying to figure out what just happened. She moved towards Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin. "My cousin needs a healer to look at her arm." She stated giving Thorin a look that held authority. Gandalf looked at Morgana before looking back at Calypso "She does look quite pale. You must explain to me how she killed the orc and its warg." He stated making Calypso sigh. "She has the ability to give or take life of her own free will, but this is the first time she's done it in years." She explained looking at her cousin "She almost died trying to give life the last time she tried." She said before looking at them. "She needs the healers that are down in Rivendell." She finished before walking off towards Fili and Kili. "Is your cousin alright? She seemed distracted for a while there." Fili asked as Kili smirked at his brother. "Maybe she was enchanted by you." Kili said smirking at his brother causing Calypso mouth to drop and look at her cousin. "She found….oh my gods." She said as Gandalf walked ahead of everyone leading them to Rivendell.

**AN: Chapter 2 is finished next chapter we meet the Elves and more interesting may happen. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	4. Events in Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Though I wish I could have Dean O'Gorman. Thanks for the Reviews now onto the Journey.**

Morgana and Calypso followed Bofur and Bifur as they walked down the stone path that led to the entrance of Rivendell. Calypso kept her eyes on Morgana noticing her tattoos slowly began glowing brighter and more defined. Calypso moved closer once they had crossed the bridge and were near the main stairs. "Mithrandir." An elf greeted Gandalf politely and Gandalf greeted him back. "Lindir" Morgana looked around and turned to her cousin. "Do you think Raz could have ended up here, if he came too?" She asked look at Calypso, Calypso smiles. "He would fit right in with them." She said as they heard the elven horns sound off. They both looked and saw the elven riders coming down the path. Morgana moved back as Thorin yelled "Close ranks." Causing her and Calypso to be in the middle. She looked at the riders circled them before coming to a stop. "Gandalf" said a dark haired elf before Gandalf smiled, "Lord Elrond" he greeted before speaking Elvish. Morgana leaned on Calypso before looking at her arm and then back at the Elves around her. Thorin walked forward causing Morgan to roll her eyes at his attitude. She moved forward as Elrond spoke in Elvish causing the dwarves to make a ruckus as Elrond smirk. She waited till after Gandalf finished explained that he offered them food. "Excuse me Lord Elrond, I'm in need to see a healer." She said to him gesturing to her arm. He looked at it before calling to Lindir in Elvish. "He will take you to the healers." He said as the Lindir led the way.

Calypso quick followed until she stopped and stared before running towards the person. Morgana stopped and looked towards Calypso was running and she saw Raziel playing with a small boy. She smiled before continuing to follow Lindir until she got o the healers. She walked in behind Lindir and was told to sit down as the healer came and checked her wounds. They began cleaning it and placing a plant ointment on it before starting to chant causing a sharp pain in her arm until it stopped they removed the ointment and she saw the scars left from the warg claws. Another elf entered the room with Calypso and Raziel as the healer left. "Hey Raz." Morgana said smiling as he walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey Morgie." He replied before walking back over to his fiancée and mate. "We were making sure you're ok." Calypso explained before gesturing to the elf. "This is lord Elrond's daughter Arwen, she said she's going to get you bathed and give you something to wear." Morgana's eyes grew and bowed her head. "Thank you my lady." She said before looking at her cousin. "Go so spend time together. We'll catch up later." She said as they nodded and walked out the door. Arwen smiled, "let's go get you bathed and ready for dinner." She said leading Morgana to the next room and telling the elves to draw up a bath and chatted with her during her bath. After being bathed Arwen gave her an elven dress that was dark blue with a light blue belt. Morgana smiled as she saw matching slippers waiting for her as well. Arwen helped her put on the dress and placed and Elven headdress on her head. "There now you look amazing." Arwen smiled before escorted her to the feast with the company. She stopped when she heard laughing and grumbling, she smiled "Thank you for escorting me, my lady." She said as she curtsied. Arwen smiled. "Call me Arwen my friend. Once you're done come to the gardens and meet me." She said "Where are the gardens?" Morgana asked Arwen smiled "Down this hall but go that way." Arwen explained pointing left before leaving. Morgana smiled and walked into the small feast.

"That's a maid for you lads." She heard Bofur say as they saw her walk in. She blushed and walked towards the table with Bofur and Kili. "My lady, you will sit with us." Lord Elrond said stand up and escorting her to her seat next to Gandalf. She smiled and curtsied, "Thank you my lord." She said before sitting. She listened to their discussion as she ate until Elrond looked at her. "Gandalf tells me that he and the dwarves found your cousin outside the Halfling's house, we found Raziel on the bridge moons ago where did you end up?" He asked she sat up and looked at them. "I was found right outside of Dol Guldur, by Radagast the Brown." She said as Lord Elrond looked intrigued, "You were outside the abandoned fortress why? How did you get here?" Morgana looked at the entry way before answering him. "I honestly do not know, we were celebrating my 21st birthday when I had begun going through my awakening and blacked out. I don't remember anything else until Radagast found me." She finished as Elrond nodded. "Raziel had explained what an awakening is and why it happens to your family, but he did not mentioned who your body hosts." Morgana smiled. "I host Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon." She said as her eyes turned silver. Lord Elrond bowed his head and smiled until he saw Bofur start singing and dancing. She looked behind her and began to slouch in her chair as they began throwing food until the song was done. "Oh gods above." Morgana said as she turned bright red before standing up. "Where is Calypso?" Bilbo asked innocently, Morgana smirked "She is currently getting reacquainted with her fiancé." She said before she bowed and left the room. She heard laughing and then footsteps behind her. She stopped and looked back seeing Kili and Fili following her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as Kili smirked at her and then looked at his brother. "We were going to be humble dwarves make sure you got to your destination safely right Brother." Kili said looking at Fili as he nodded. Morgana blushed as she looked at Fili and then looked down. "I'm just going to the garden to speak with Arwen." She said before turning and beginning to walk, still hearing footsteps.

She followed Arwen's direction and found the gardens and Arwen. "Arwen." She said happily. Arwen smiled and took her arm leading her through the garden not noticing the two young dwarves following them. "How was the feast?" Arwen asked smiling as Morgana. "It was interesting to say the very least." Morgana said as they walked and stopped to sit near a tree. "Your cousin and her betrothed are going to meet us here." She said pulling Morgana to sit next to her as the dwarf princes hide behind two trees waiting to listen to their conversation. Calypso and Raziel came down the path way and sat in front of the two women. "Hey how was dinner." Calypso asked Morgana smiles slightly. "Interesting." She said as Raz smirk. "Did you sit near Fili?" He asked teasing as Morgana began to blush. "Why would I sit next to him?" She asked before playing with a piece of grass. "Because he's your soul mate and you love him." Calypso said as Morgana looked up. Fili and Kili looked at each other in shock. Morgana stood up and walked near the trees hiding the dwarves. "I don't love him." She stated confidently, Calypso gave an amused look to Raz and Arwen. "Okay we'll do something we haven't done in years, Sing with whatever song is in your heart right now." Calypso said before continuing "If your heart believes you do not love him then the song will make sense to us." Morgana looked at her cousin and nodded "Fine I will." She said closing her eyes before singing. (AN: I don't own the song in this chapter and I was in a Disney mood apparently. **Morgana,** _Calypso)_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess, I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that**

_Who do you think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it? Uh, oh_

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

She leaned on the tree think of how her relationship with Sephtis was like and the beginning before continuing.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh**

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud_

_Its okay, you're in love_

**Ooh At least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**

She finished before leaning on the tree opening her eyes in shock. "Uh huh, what did I tell you?" Calypso said as Arwen clapped her hands, politely at the song. Morgana looked at them, "I'm going to go for a walk and process this." She said walking more into the garden deep in thought. "You can come out now boys." Raziel called out to the princes. Fili walked out first before Kili, Calypso smiled at the look on their face. "Sit down before for you tip over." Calypso said as she moved given them room to sit down. "What just happened?" asked Kili while Fili looked at the direction Morgana had walked off in. "That's what happens when you heart and soul overrule your brain and mouth." She said before continuing, "When we find our soul mate we just know, something snaps into place after a while and we don't normally realize it till someone makes us see it. Morgana mind said it was just a crush when she looked at you earlier, Fili, but her soul recognized you as her soul mate." She explained as Kili nodded his head in understanding while Fili had still been frozen. Calypso sighed before leaning toward him and slapping him hard across the face. "What in the name of Mahal was that for?" Fili yelped as Kili laughed and fell over. "You need to start talking or at least tell me if you don't feel a connection towards my cousin." Calypso said while Raz nudge Kili and motioned to Fili face, which looked conflicted. "I don't even know her." He said standing up "And I need to concentrate on the quest not on some romance." He finished before walking back towards the company. "He likes her." Kili stated as Arwen stood up. "I do believe your right master dwarf." She agreed before nodding to them and left to find Morgana. Calypso, Raziel and Kili stood and walked back in Fili's direction pretending nothing happened in the gardens.

Arwen found Morgana sitting by the stream, "Mellon, why are you distressed at this new development." Arwen asked sitting next to her new friend. Morgana sighed "I'm not distressed, I know how this quest is supposed to end and my being here is changing it already, I do not wish to have romance until the end of this quest is changed for the better." She explained. Arwen nodded, "Well if you plan on continuing this quest we might as well get you the proper attire as well as some weapons." She said pulling Morgana to her feet and taking her to the seamstress and the elven smith. Morgana spent the rest of the day getting clothes and having her weapons made. She walked to gardens later that night and fell asleep happily in the moonlight. She woke the next morning smiling, she walked around until she almost ran into Lord Elrond and Lindir. She curtsied "Good day Lord Elrond, Lindir." She greeted as the bowed to her. "How are you fairing my lady?" Lord Elrond asked, she smiled "Very well thank you my lord. I was looking for Arwen to see if she would accompany me to gather my new clothes and weapons." She said before hearing laughter behind her, she turned her gaze towards the sound and saw all the dwarves naked as the day they were born, bathing in the fountain. She groaned as her face turned red with embarrassment. "My deepest apologize my lord, they have no respect for those who are our hosts." She said bowing. "It is not your fault my dear, Arwen is in the gardens around this time, go gather what you need." He said patting her shoulder before leaving. She walked towards the dwarves, looking embarrassed. "What are you doing." She yelled at them catching them by surprise. Fili looked shocked as did many of the other dwarves, some looked smug as hell. "We're just bathing, it's not appropriate for you to see us like this." Bofur explained, Morgana rolled her eyes at him and looked at all of them before ending on Fili, looking down before looking at his face again, "I've seen bigger, and its rude to bath in a place that is important to your host." She scolded, Thorin glared at her and she glared back before stomping off "Have fun with your sausage-fest." She yelled before throwing her hand in the air and muttering comment about dwarves and stupidity. She glanced at the dwarves on last time before walking back to the gardens.

"Mellon." She said when she saw Arwen. Arwen smiled "Mellon, what are you doing here, I thought you be with your company or your cousins?" She asked as Morgana smiled, "I wanted to see if you would like to accompany me to receive my clothes and weapons, I'm meeting up with everyone after I bathe and change into my new clothes." Morgana said practical glowing form her sleep in the moonlight. Arwen smiled and nodded at her suggestion, "Let us see if they are ready then." She said leading Morgana to the seamstress first. Her clothes were ready and fit perfectly, she had received two pairs of trousers leather both black, Black leather corset and a black halter corset with a white blouse underneath it and pair of grey boots. Morgana smiled and they thanked the Seamstress before going to the elven smith, he had made an elven bow and a quiver filled with arrows, the bow was brown with designs of a crest moon on each side. He had also made her a sword that had star and the moon carved into the handle. She admired the sword and test out the balance. She gathered the weapons and they thanked him before leaving and placing everything in her room. Morgana asked for some water to be drawn. She sat and washed herself while Arwen had picked out her new outfit. Morgana dried herself off before walking in the sheet like towel and began getting dressed. "What do your markings mean?" Arwen asked as she saw Morgana's tattoos. "They stand for who I am." She said putting the corset on and began lacing up the front of the corset. "Can you lace up the back please?" She asked, Arwen walked over and began to lace the back until it was tight enough. "Can you breathe?" She asked jokingly Morgana smiled and nodded. "Yes thank you." She said as Arwen hugged her. "You are always welcomed her my friend." She said before leaving the room.

Morgana stared at the door before packing her clothes tying her hair up and heading towards were the dwarves were staying. She saw them all in the underwear and turned to Cal and Raz were suddenly next to here. She jumped and gave them a look as they laugh before walking towards the dwarves. "Lass, you final decided to grace us with your presence, and how is this lad?" Bofur asked as Calypso as her and Raz sat near the fire. "This is my charming fiancé, Raziel, Raz this is Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, Bilbo and you know Fili and Kili." She introduced them as Morgana walked and placed her stuff near the wall. She heard a whistle and turned to see the Company and staring at her. "What?" she asked looking confused. "Nothing lass, we just saw your attire and was taken by how you look like a warrior." Bofur said while everyone agreed, she nodded to them and sat next to him as they continued their previous conversation. She saw the looks Calypso and Raz were giving her and Fili. She rolled her eyes before walking over to the open balcony.

She gazed at the moon as she heard the dwarves laughing at Bombur falling. "You know standing out here makes use think that you don't like our company." A voice said from behind her causing her to spin around. She saw Fili standing behind, she blushed and shook her head looking back at the moon. "I like being out in the moonlight." She said leaning on her forearms and looking behind her. "Would you like to join me or are you going stay by the fire?" She asked motioning her head towards the small fire. Fili smirked before walking next to her. "I heard that you can sing." He said loud enough that Bofur and the Company heard him. Bofur looked up and smiled while Morgana glared at him, "Lass you should sing us a song." Bofur suggested as Calypso nodded. "I have no songs to sing you." Morgana said trying so hard to get out of it, Raz smiled shook his head at everyone's antics. "What about that song you sang when you were little." Calypso said smiling while Morgana glared before sighing, "Which one?" She asked ad Calypso started humming the tunes causing Morgana to roll her eyes. She held her hand and stood closer to the company and began to sing.

**There are things in life you learn**

**And oh in time you'll see**

**It's out there somewhere**

**It's all waiting**

**If you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(There's a better place)_

**If you look through my eyes**

**There will be times on this journey**

**All you'll see is darkness**

**But out there somewhere**

**Daylight finds you**

**If you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**There's better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(There's a better place)_

**If you look through my eyes**

**All the things that you can change**

**There's a meaning in everything**

**And you will find all you need**

**There's so much to understand**

**Take a look **_(take a look)_** through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)_

**Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Take a look through my eyes**

She finished as the Dwarves laughed and cheered. She smiled and nodding her head before she walked over and laid near her belongings. "Lass we have a question for you." Balin said as she nodded her head to continue. "How did you kill that orc and its warg yesterday?" He asked as the dwarves gave her a curious look. Morgana looked at Calypso and Raz, "In our world we are considered talented being, Calypso was trained to do natural magic that goes along with her natural abilities, I was born under the term of being a Succubus, we can take any type of energy and it will satisfy us, It ranges from pleasurable energy to painful energy. I can take away life energy no matter what it consist of, and I can give life energy back to whoever I chose. I haven't used my abilities in years which is why it took a toll on me." She said before yawning. "Get some sleep guys, we'll need it." She said closing her eyes as her mind when dark.

**AN: Whoooo Chapter 3 is done and I wrote 11 pages in two days, I feel accomplished. Chapter 4 will be posted soon and who knows maybe Fili will make the first move with a little encouragement, and a build up to the start of Bagginshield. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	5. The Misty Mountains and Goblin Town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

Calypso nudged her cousin in the very early morning to wake up as the company planned on to sneak out before dawn, she mumbled incoherent slurs as she got up and strapped her weapons on her waist and back. "Are you ready for an adventure?" Calypso asked smirking as Morgana flipped her off and trudge along quietly. They walked on the stone path the lead out Rivendell. "Stay on your guard." Thorin said, Morgana was still tired and walked behind her cousin and Raz, she saw Balin began to lead and Bilbo looking back at the peaceful Elven port. "Master Baggins I suggest you keep up." Thorin said while the Dwarves looked happy to be away from the elves. Morgana groaned quietly as they walked into the wilds in a line. "What's up with you?" asked Calypso looking back at her. Morgana shrugged and continued to walk not making a sound. "Inis dom cad atá cearr? Nó beidh mé ag insint Thorin faoi do revelation beag ar ais i Rivendell." Calypso spoke to Morgana causing Raz to walk faster. Morgana sighed and began to explain. "Tá mé fós ag iarraidh tuiscint a fháil ar an rud ar fad soulmate." She said the dwarves looked at them as they marched through the wild. "What language is that?" Ori asked shyly as Morgana smiled. "It's the language of the land were our grandmother is from." Morgana explain as Calypso smirked "We know many languages but we never use it unless we want have a private conversation." She explained looking at Morgana. Morgana shook her head as they got closer to the misty mountains.

Thorin decided it was a good time to stop and rest, Morgana moved and looked back, "Do you know how to use that sword?" She heard Bofur ask as her motioned to the Elven blade on her hip. Morgana smiled and nodded "Would you like a demonstration?" She asked as Kili nudged Fili in front of her. "Show her how we fight brother." Kili said as they both glared at him, Thorin nodded, "I want to see her skill as well maybe she won't be a total waste." He said causing Morgana, Calypso and Raziel to glare holes into him. She removed her bow and quiver from her back and unsheathed her sword and raised an eyebrow at Fili. "Come on, let's see if you're any good." She challenged smirking at the glare he gave her before pulling out his own sword, "I'm not going to go easy on you." He said as she smirked and lunged "Good, because I'm not either." She said swinging her sword at his while blocking the blows he gave her. She glared at him before going fast pushing her body to move faster, they didn't notice the dwarves cheering at their demonstration and her cousins smiling as they saw Fili not being able to keep up. Morgana flipped over the dwarf prince and grabbing the blade he hide in his coat. Kili and Thorin looked shocked when she spun kicking his feet from under him then straddling him pinning his arms down. Fili looked up in awe as Morgana was above him in a new light, they were dazed by each other for a moment, but were brought back to reality when the heard the company cheering for them.

Morgana got off of Fili and sheathed her sword before she held out her hand to help him up. "Not bad, for a women." Fili said as Morgana glared and the company groaned at the wrong choice of words. Morgana handed back his knife, "you're slow for a dwarf." She all but growled and gathered up her bow and quiver of arrows. Bilbo and Bofur looked between the two and walked up to Calypso and Raziel, "Is there something going on between the two of them?" Bilbo asked as Morgana stomped away and Thorin and Kili talked to Fili about his comment. Calypso and Raz laughed at the question and nodded, "When she was brought to the company by Radagast, she found her soul mate." Calypso began to explain to Bilbo as he began to put the pieces together letting his jaw drop, Bilbo looked at them as Bofur smiled, "Fili is her one." He said as Raz nodded. "Yeah and he just pissed her off." He said wrapping his arm around Calypso. Bofur looked at them with a mischievous look on his friend. Bilbo looked softly at Morgana as she sat down away from them. "Does he know what he is to her?" He asked them as they saw Kili and Thorin begin walking towards Morgana. "Oh he knows, both he and Kili know, but he's being stubborn as hell." Calypso said as she began to glare at the dwarf prince. Bofur laughed at the look she gave the prince. "Most of us never found our one, for the fact he has his one right in front of him and won't accept it will make it easier to become jealous if she becomes closer to someone else." He said winking before standing up and walking to his kin. Calypso smiled at the idea Bofur gave her before looking at her mate with a sly smile.

Morgana sat down away from the company to rest in peace, she heard someone walk up behind her, she groaned before turning to see Thorin and Kili standing behind her, "Can I help you?" She growled, not in the mood for company, Kili sat next to her and Thorin stood in front of her. Thorin notice her eyes became cold and hard, "We're here to apologize for Fili words he's been very, odd, lately." Thorin explained as Morgana raised her eyebrow, Kili looked at her. "My brother can be a bit of an ass, but he didn't mean what he said earlier, it's just that we have never seen women warriors like you or your cousin before." Kili explained as Morgana nodded her head. "I would rather the apology come from him and not from you guy, I am grateful that you guys are looking out for him, but when a comment like that is said it is the one who spoke it that need to apologize." She said as Thorin and Kili nodded. "Agreed, we're getting ready to move out." Thorin said before walking back to the company.

Kili stood and held his hand out to Morgana, She accepted not expecting to be pull up and be so close to the young dwarf prince. He winked at her before walking over to Fili, Calypso and Raz. Morgana sighed and placed her bow and quiver on back, before walking towards her cousin. Calypso leaned into Kili and whispered something, He smirked and nodded before walking next Fili. Morgana looked in between the two before following her cousin and Raz, Kili began to walk behind her, "You cousin told us you are not courting someone." Kili stated as Morgana nodded her head. "Yes, what about it?" She asked as Kili smirked, "I'm just shocked that no one would want to court such a beautiful woman, who knows how to defend herself and use a weapon." He said causing a light blush to spread across her cheeks. "Thank you Kili." She said as he nodded and grabbed her hand kissed her knuckles. She smiled and blushed more before walking faster.

Fili glared at Kili as they got closer to the misty mountains. Raz smirked as they entered the mountain pass while Calypso looked at her cousin quickly, noticing the small smile Kili had given her with his charming words. "Tá sé ag glaring ag a dheartháir ó d'fhág muid." Calypso said to Morgana, causing her to glance back at the brothers. Morgana smirked when saw the looks Fili gave Kili, "Cén fáth ar chóir sé cúram, d'fhéadfadh sé a bheith mo soulmate, ach tá sé aon mothúcháin rómánsúil i dtreo dom." She said as Calypso laughed before feeling a drop of water on her hand. "Maybe he does, but needs the right push to realize them." Calypso said as Kili laughed under his breath. Morgana opened her mouth when it began to rain. She glared at Calypso and Raz noticing Calypso made the water hit around them.

As they walked into the rain storm, each step being more dangerous. Morgana saw Bilbo slip and almost fall off the edge, lucky being pulled back by Dwalin and Bofur. "We must find Shelter!" Thorin yelled there was a pause before Morgana heard Dwalin yell and a rock hit the mountain causing a rock slide. "This is no Thunder Storm it's a Thunder Battle." Balin said pointing at the Stone Giant. "Seriously I forgot about the damn stone giants." Morgana yelled as the ground beneath her she was moved by Kili as the company got split in half. She looked up and saw they were on the legs of a giant. She yelled as she saw some of the company in front of her. She braced herself against the stone as it suddenly collided with the mountain. She jumped and felt someone land on top of her as she heard groans and yelling. Morgana looked up and saw Fili above her, she blushed as he mover off of her to help Dwalin pull up Thorin. She lifted herself up and helped gather everyone up. She looked at the cave they had entered before looking at Calypso and Raz. "You guys should go find Gandalf and let him know where we are." She suggested as Calypso looked at the cave. "But the…." She was cut off when Morgana gave her a look. "You can fly and carry Cal while she keeps you guys dry from the rain." She explained knowing that soon they would be captured by goblins. Raz nodded taking of his shirt and making his wings appear in front of the company. Calypso gave her a hug before Raz picked her up and took off in the sky. "Where are they going?" Thorin demanded Morgana glared at him, "Their going to find Gandalf." She said before pulling her blanket from her bag and laying down. She heard someone lay down near her, but she did not look to see who it was, she closed her eyes and decided to get some sleep before fighting off a hoard of goblins.

She woke up to Bilbo telling Bofur that he was leaving back to Rivendell, Morgana didn't blame him, Thorin said some cruel words to the hobbit while they were out in the storm. Morgana sat up and quickly grabbed her bow and quiver, before walking up to them. "Bilbo please don't go we need you here." Morgana said quietly as she came to stand near Bofur. Bilbo gave her a pained look. "Thorin's right Morgana, I don't belong here. I belong back in my hobbit hole or in Rivendell." He said looking over towards the sleeping company. "Your home sick I understand." Bofur said causing Bilbo to huff before roughly saying "No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're use to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" He finished as Morgana gasped at the harsh words. Bilbo began to apologize as soon as he saw their faces. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." he didn't finish when Bofur interrupted him. "No your right, we don't belong anywhere." He said as Morgana placed her hand on his shoulder. Bofur looked at her and smiled. "I wish you all the luck in the world I really do." He said smiling at Bilbo, She smiled and nodded as Bilbo turned to leave. "What's that?" Bofur asks Bilbo looking at his sword. Morgana eyes widened as Bilbo unsheathed his sword showing them the blue glowing blade.

Thorin saw a line start appearing on the ground she sat up quickly. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted waking the Company, Bofur, Bilbo and Morgana as the ground fell from under them. Morgana screamed as she rolled down the hole that lead to someplace unnatural. She flew out of the opening and landed next to Bilbo. She heard squeals and looked up to see goblins rushing at them. She kicked her feet out to try and get free of their grasps, she felt someone grab her and pull her near them. She saw it was Bifur and Bofur pull at her to free her from the goblins. Soon they were being shoved and dragged by the goblins, she was behind Bofur and struggled to get free before grabbing the goblin and draining the life out of it. The goblins squealed as it dropped dead, they looked at her and smacked causing her to hit the floor. She heard the company shout as she felt them start to drag her. She heard something singing, an awful tune at that, she looked up to see that they were near the goblin king. She groaned at the thought of the nasty creature.

_Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

Morgana winched at the tune and the pounding of her own head. Looked up to Bofur still in front of her, she was at least happy she was near someone that wasn't a goblin.

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

She grunted and groaned as the goblins threw her on the wooden platform before she was picked up by Bofur and Dori. Morgana nodded thanks to both of them, she looked forward keeping all emotion from her face.

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You won't last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in goblin town_

Morgana ducked as the great goblin staff almost hit them in the head. She looked forward to see the great goblin look at them before he climbed onto his throne with the sick sound of goblins being crushed. "Catchy isn't it. It's one of my own compositions." He said twiddling his finger. "That's no song it's an abomination." Balin said as they company shouted their agreement. "Abominations, mutations, deviations that's all you're going to find here." The goblin king said casually, Morgana grimaced at the sight of all the goblins. She was suddenly jumped by goblins that tore her sword, bow and arrows away from her and threw them in the pile of weapons that belong to the company. She glared at the goblins thinking it was best not to take a life in front of their leader. Thorin saw Morgana's eyes become colder than he had seen them earlier.

The Great goblin hopped of his throne after seeing all the weapons that came from the company, "Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom, Spies, thieves, assassins?" He ask his voice getting high with each accusation. "Dwarves your malevolence." The head goblin answered "Dwarves?" the Great goblin said in disbelief as the head goblin nodded. "We found them on the front porch." It said "Well don't just stand them search them." The great goblin said as his minions began to touch her checking for anything, suddenly two goblin grabbed Morgana and dragged her to the front. "And a women who killed one of our own just by touching him." If finished. Morgana glared and pulled at them, "I'll make more of you drop if you don't let go." She hissed at them. The company shouted to give her back, the great goblin looked intrigued by her. "My, my you are a pretty one." He said grabbing her face, causing her to shiver, "I can think of a lot of things to do with you. Now tell me the truth, what are you doing in these parts?" He asked her as she glared at him before moving her face out of his grasps. Her eyes turned silver and the two goblin's dropped dead as she rolled her shoulder back.

The Great goblin moved back from her, Morgana's became blue once more as she moved back to Bofur. The great goblin glared, "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk, Bring up the Mangler, Bring up the Bone Breaker and start with the women." He said pointing at Morgana. "Wait!" She heard Thorin shout, she looked at him as she step forward revealing himself to the great goblin. "Well, well, well... look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain!" the great goblin said bowing mocking Thorin, "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you nobody really." He finish as the goblins laughed. Morgana began to tune out the great goblin's speech about Azog being alive, she knew he was on the hunt for them, and it was only a matter of time before they ran into him. She watched as the midget like goblin took down the message and rode off to find the white orc.

The great goblin smirked as he turned back at the company, Morgana stiffened as goblins began to push her forward causing her to fall on her knees next to Thorin. "We should give the white orc a gift as well, you'll do just fine my dear, and I'll let him know not to let you touch him." He teased her as she growled at him as Thorin helped her up. "He will be dead before he has a chance to touch me." She said as he smiled a twisted smile, "Ah here comes our entertainment." He said before begin to sing again as the company was pushed forward. She saw the head goblin look at Orcist and unsheathe it before dropping it in fear. The great goblin and the others fell back in fear. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" He yelled as the goblins began to whip her and Thorin, before they tried to pin him to cut off his head. She saw a bright flash of light and the sound of wings as everyone was thrown on their back and the bright light began to fade, she was dazed as she saw three figures walking towards them. She saw Calypso with her sword drawn, Raz with his wing out and a sword as well as Gandalf. "Take up arms, fight, Fight!" he shouted as they ran toward them, Morgana launched herself to her sword, she unsheathed in and began to dance cutting at the goblins that came at her. She noticed Calypso and Raziel were dancing around each other as the last of the goblins their fell. "Follow me." Gandalf said as she slug her bow and arrows on her back. "Run! He shouted as they ran behind Gandalf.

She looked around and noticed Bilbo wasn't there, she looked at the company in front and behind noticing everyone but the hobbit was there. She ran faster swinger sword at every goblin that attack she balanced herself on the breaking bridges as the swung back and forth. Fili jumped last causing her and Thorin to grab him. She ran as they dwarves pushed the boulder Gandalf created crushing the goblins in their path. She ran in front with Gloin and Dori when the Great Goblin busted through the platform in front of them "Son of a Bitch." She swore as she backed up behind Gandalf. "You thought you could escape me." He said as he shoved Gandalf back on onto Nori and Ori. "What are you going to do now wizard?" He asked as they shoved Gandalf forward helping hit him in the eye with his staff and slicing his gut open. "That'll do it." The goblin said before Gandalf sliced his throat, killing him. The sudden weight changed made the platform break off its hinged causing it to fall down into the caverns below. Morgana scream as Calypso and Raz laughed like it was a ride. They had finally got the bottom of the caverns and crashed, Morgana groaned as she saw Calypso, Gandalf and Raziel moving quickly from the area. "Well that could have been worst." She heard Bofur. Morgana groaned as the great goblin's body landed on top of them, "How bout we don't say nothing to push out lucky yeah?" She said crawling out from underneath the wood. "Gandalf!" Kili yelled causing the company to look up, seeing the army of goblins coming at them. Dwalin looked at Gandalf saying "There's too many, we can't fight them." Gandalf looked at him "There's only one thing that can save us Daylight. Come on." he said before helping pull everyone from the rumble. They began to run down the path hoping the opening to be there. "This is more exercise I'm gotten since I was ten." Morgana panted as they ran down the path. They were ushered out of the entrance into the bright sun light, soon they were running downhill away from the cave trying to get a safe distance away from the goblins lair. When they came to a stop Morgana was panting trying to catch her breath. She heard Gandalf counting but paid no mind to it. "Fili, Kili that makes seventeen. Where's Bilbo where's our hobbit?" Gandalf asked as Morgana stood up straight as they began to argue. Morgana began to have a headache, "Shut up!" She yelled causing all the company to be quiet, she noticed Calypso and Raz inching away from her as she began to seethe. "Give him a few moments he'll be here. He may be homesick, but he will not abandon you." She said leaning against the tree. "She right." Bilbo said appearing from behind the tree, she smiled walking over and hugging him. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear hugging her back. "Morgana you're bleeding." She heard Fili say concern laced in his voice. Bilbo looked at his hands and saw blood on them. "I'm fine." She said as she earned a scowled from Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Calypso and Raziel. "How did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili looking back at Bilbo, "How in deed." Dwalin said. She watched as Bilbo laughed and slyly slide something gold into his pocket. "Well, why does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said, Thorin stepped forward. "No it does matter. I want to know….. why you came back." Bilbo looked at him with sympathy. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." He finished as Thorin gave him a look of new respect causing Morgana to smirk. "You need that looked at?" Fili said to her, Morgana gave him an annoyed look, "I'm fine." She said trying to get him off her back. "No you're not you need Oin to clean your wounds." Fili argued Morgana turned and glared at him. "You have no say so in what happens to the treatment of my wounds." She argued back, the company watched them cautiously and Fili turned red with frustration, "I do get a say because you're my one and I don't want you hurt or ill now you will get treated or so help me I'll make you!" He blurted out, "Finally!" Bofur, Calypso, Raz, and Kili yelled, Morgana blushed and turned back to Bilbo and Thorin. "Well this is awkward." She said nervously as Fili grabbed her arm and begun to lead her away as they heard Warg howls come from behind them. "Shit." She muttered as Fili looked at her. "Out of the frying pan." Thorin said to Gandalf as he agreed. "And Into the fire. Run." He said before yelling again, "Run!" As they sprinted downhill on the run again.

**Translations:**

_**Tell me what's wrong? Or I'll tell Thorin about your little revelation back in Rivendell**_

_**I'm still trying to understand the whole soul mate thing.**_

_**He's been glaring at his brother since we left.**_

_**Why should he care, He may be my soul mate, but he has no romantic feelings towards me.**_

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had some major changes go on and my emotions have been all over the place. Then it was my 21****st**** birthday on the 26 so I wasn't allowed near my computer for the day. Please review and I'm thinking about starting an Teen Wolf fanfic with an OC I created as an RP blog on Tumblr, I don't know who I should pair OCxStiles or OCxDerek please let me know or give me an idea of who you would like to see. Thanks.**


End file.
